


Cass and the Bull

by Kickberry



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Cassandra spends time with Bull after work, a pleasure and struggle on her part.





	1. Another Night, Another Delight

Cassandra sat inside a hot body of water. From the wet surface, steam rose and washed over her with warmth. The moist, hot environment soothed muscles sore from a long day of training. As a member of the Inquisition, she underwent a vigorous training regiment to remain combat fit. Today’s results turned out better because a proper training partner came along.

The same being was behind her; she sat on his lap. His legs were as hard as steel, their skin even shared the same color of the material: a metallic gray. Such inhuman qualities belonged to the Iron Bull, a Qunari who was one of the strongest fighters of the Inquisition. He also had a devilish charm defined by his charisma and the white horns that protruded from the top of his head.

Personally, Cassandra enjoyed Bull’s company since she met him. The two shared banters, fun times, intense moments, even some intimacy viewed by others as romantic gestures. The last bit wasn’t entirely false, but it was debatable especially when there was already an arrangement ongoing between the interracial partners.

“How’s your arm?”

“Fine.” With his low voice, Bull replied and rubbed the mentioned area with the opposite hand. Cassandra leaned her head against his chest to see a huge, purple bruise on one spot of the burly arm. She raised a hand out of the water to graze the injury with the tip of her fingers.

“Does it hurt?”

“Nah, kind of tickles. Not sure if that's any better than pain.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. With a smile, she rotates her hips. This rubbed her fine, thick ass against Bull’s crotch. The inflicted groaned as a large bulge protruded from the stimulated spot. Its meaty length landed between the ass cheeks, a cock already at a size of seven inches and growing.

“Don’t expect an apology. It’s your fault for failing to counter that strike.”

The stern woman felt the opposite, a bit regretful for hurting the precious Qunari. Yet, she did not see any wrongdoing with her action since any form of combat always carried risk. She was glad that Bull didn’t seem to mind, especially when he was in the mood to massage her shoulders with his strong, massive hands.

“Well, your armor was a bit loose around the top. I bet you wanted to make those breasts move to distract me. Pretty bold, Seeker.”

Cassandra found the nickname annoying, yet endearing since only he called her that - despite its relation to a large organization of fellow faithfuls. This pleasant mood helped her relax when her partner slid his fingers down her chest. Soon, the fingers clasped her C-cup breasts to fondle them up and down, in different directions and timings. She groaned when the meaty tips pinched the nipples and rubbed them. Such titillation made her body heat rise, lead her into a horny state of mind.

“But since we’ve been having these private meetings, I would think you wanted me to see them as a sign for something physical, something better than the sticks we bash against each other for some time. Is that right?”

Cassandra’s groans grew louder when Bull rubbed several fingers against the entrance of her snatch. The digits merely rubbed the lips, but did not penetrate. He teased her, put her on the edge likely to hear her beg for more.

“Come on, Cass. I’m right here. Be a straight shooter and say what you want..”

The horny woman turned her head to look Bull in the face. She smiled and raised her arms back to wrap them around the man’s thick neck.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s all I’ll say.”

Bull wagged his eyebrows before he leaned his head down to make his lips meet Cassandra’s. The lovers locked tongues and suckled, traded spit and tender strokes. The Qunari also penetrated the vagina with his fingers, pumped the tunnel with his thick digits and spread them to stretch out the tight walls. The fingered woman huffed into her lover’s mouth and quivered, especially when he pushed hard enough to lift her body into the air. This foreplay shocked the nervous system into overload, built up a pressure deep inside the core of the womb. Reaching climax delivered a strong jolt down the body and produced fluids that spilled into the water.

Bull chuckled, “Did you hear that? I think there’s a whore around here.” His joke related to the loud moan that escaped Cassandra’s lips, something she was barely conscious of due to the immense amount of pleasure. Although the release had sapped her strength, her condition was fine where she was able to break from her lover’s hold.

“Are you sure? The only one talking here is you.”

“Sluts do not use words, only noise. Although I usually find it healthy for the person and encourage more of it.”

Bull gave the woman a wink Cassandra rolled her eyes even when she found the phrase charming for its silly nature. Obligated to present a similar pleasantry, the lady raised a finger and spun it in a circle. “Let’s see how healthy you are when it’s my turn to give a checkup.”

The Qunari complied with a spin. When the thick cheeks of his ass came into view, Cassandra lowered until her face hovered near the buttocks. She spread out the thick, heavy buns to see a pink, puckered hole. After a raw scent exuded from this spot, she stuck out her tongue to place it against the anus. She didn’t mind the nutty taste, actually found it helpful as she dragged the tip deep in. Bull’s groan signaled the success of this act giving him pleasure.

During this rimjob, Cassandra wrapped her arms around to grab hold of his cock. The long distance made her stretch, yet the fingers grabbed enough to milk it like a cow udder. She switched to the balls, massaged the saggy bag and its melon-shaped spheres. When her stud did not give enough reactions, she pushed two fingers in deep until they pushed upon an acorn-shaped bump. Several strokes to this prostate finally earned groans and shakes from the well-endowed man.

When enough time passed and she felt dizzy,the ass licker pulled back. With loud huffs, she gave the big butt a blank stare. This dull state did not last long after the Qunari placed his arms underneath her to pick her up bridal style.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To the bedroom. You can make some more noise there; gotta be sure you’re not sick or infected with some dangerous condition.”

The carried lady planned to retaliate, yet never gave into the urge. She allowed the large man to take her through a series of brown hallways - sneak around when there were people nearby. The risk of being caught naked with a well-endowed figure excited her. This suspense did not lose a bit of its hold when they arrived in front of a gray door, the room they rented inside this hotel. After the carrier barged inside, he tossed Cassandra onto the nearby bed.

“Before we start, relax a bit.”

The Qunari extended an arm towards his partner’s ass. He clamped fingers onto a round base and pulled. Cassandra groaned as a steel bulb slid out of her sphincter. The inner muscles and surrounding flushed skin gaped as they tried to revert back to a pre-stretched state.

“I see you tried out my gift.” Bull licked his retrieved item, a butt plug. He consumed every part that was stuck inside the woman’s asshole. “Tastes like cherries. I bet it was sweeter than mine. Just had a good batch of dragon wings today, the scaly chickens of the sky.”

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder to see the Qunari stick the butt plug into his own arse. His shut eyes and twisting hand noted the pain that came with piercing his own ass until he relaxed. She asked, “Are preparations complete?”  
“Got it wedged right in front of my prostate. My spear’s long and hard to last several campaigns.”

The bedded lady rolled her front onto the mattress. She gripped her buttocks with both hands and spread them out to open the way of her anus. “Then the first strike is yours. Careful not to put it out of commission like I did with my mistake.”

“Anything physical always comes with risks.” Bull placed his hands against the buns. He squeezed them to feel their iron muscles. The skin was still soft, texture like marshmallows. The Qunari lifted his cock to slap the head against the hole several times. “And like the past, the fun that comes with these moments makes the pain worth it.”

The phallus prodded around the area, left kisses against the flesh. Cassandra groaned with gritted teeth, tense and annoyed by the teasing that left ticklish sensations. Suspense went on the rise after the cock penetrated the entrance. The phallus forced the walls to stretch as it made its way inside. Pain and pleasure mixed, caused a reaction where the screwed lady gripped the bed sheets with her nails. Her body began to shake after the cock slid nine of its inches inside - bigger than any shit she had ever taken.

“Ah, ah, B-bull. Slow down.”

“Not yet.” Bull clamped hands into his mate’s waist. The next yank buried the final inches inside. “Okay, now we’re good for a small break.”

Cassandra used this pause to adjust. Although she’s had anal penetration before, this time was not much easier than the last. Her muscles still pulsed from the pressure; they could never reform to fit the beast of a dick. The great arousal of this act also pumped blood throughout the hiney and lower body - brought about a great heat that caused sweat to spill from every pore of her body.

“Oh yeah, feels like you’re loose enough to keep going.” Bull slid his hands up and down the Seeker’s sides. She purred as electricity radiated across the stroked nerves. It startled her after cold, gooey liquid landed on her ass. A finger pushed into the butt so the fluids could reach inside, lube necessary for the coming play. “Brace yourself now, don’t need you to bark at me like I’m a soldier.”

Cassandra prepared a retort, but could not say it once Bull commenced humping. She bit her lip to restain the noise that tried to come out of her throat. When the pressure grew to the point they came out as grunts, the lady placed her face against the mattress. Here, she growled every time the Qunari nailed his dick into her ass. Soon, she shouted against the fabric like she was in pain - when in fact, this rough ass-loving instilled a longing for more.

“You’re so beautiful with my cock fucking your ass.” Bull lowered his head where the bottom woman could feel his breath against her hair and the neck. “Not many could take it like this. You’re always taking these kind of lumps like a champ, Cass.”

Cassandra kept her vocals under control so she could raise her head and growl, “Remember what I said?”

“Not really.”

“I said to shut up.”

Bull placed a hand against his partner’s chin to turn her head until their eyes met. He huffed, “Then let’s do that together,” before he leaned in for a kiss. She accepted his lips and tongue, returned the gesture. Lips remained locked as their hips slammed into each other. The meeting of flesh was loud and wet like fish floundering on land (a good memory where they had sex under the stars that one time they went camping).

As the breeding went on, Cassandra noticed something spurt into her butt cavern. When something leaked out of the anus mouth, she broke the kiss. “Did you already reach climax?”

“Yep, but I’m not going to stop.”

“You better not. I didn’t experience my own release.”

Bull pulled his penis out of the butt to make room for his fingers. He repeated the same in-and-out motion, but bent the digits in different parts of the anal canal. This introduced different stimulations that earned moans from Cassandra, who found enough ecstasy to accept this foreplay. Minutes passed before the man announced, “Back to full mast. Round two is at hand.”

A familiar thickness invaded the caboose. Happy for the return of a rejuvinated dick, Cassandra let out a squeal. As the doggystyle restarted, fingers slipped into her mouth. She suckled on them to taste the semen captured from the recent finger fucking. The salty essence served as a decent snack she ingested. Bull also managed to pound her behind with strokes that involved the base and tip of his phallus. The bed underneath creaked with their erotic vocals.

This raunchy time had reached its limit when Bull began to slow down his thrusts. He wrapped arms around his lover’s pair into a nelson. “Cumming now.”

“Do it.” The sweaty, tired Cassandra slammed back, mashed her firm butt cheeks into the Qunari’s waist. “Stain my insides with your essence.”

Bull fulfilled this request with a groan. His notice allowed Cassandra to focus and feel his spunk spill into her insides like milk poured into a goatskin water container. Baked from the overall experience, she let her head hang as her partner’s hold kept her upper body in the air. Her pussy quivered and squirted love juices all over the bed - a gallon’s worth.

After the pair relaxed, they slept. For the rest of the night, Bull slumbered on top of Cassandra’s smaller form. When one stirred, so did the other to see the morning sunlight shine through one of the windows. Like a rehearsed act, they separated genitals and commenced a good cleaning. Soon, both had clothed themselves in their usual attire, prepared to start their day like it was all part of a normal routine.

“When should we meet again?” the Seeker asked.

“When we feel like it. Doesn’t always have to go by a schedule.”

Cassandra clicked the last lock of her armor into place. Bull stood nearby in ordinary drapes. She sighed, “It doesn’t hurt to plan ahead. Others may be aware of our arrangements, but let’s not do so where it becomes an embarrassing gossip.”

“Don’t really care about that. I just want to enjoy what we have for however long it’ll last.”

The Seeker paused to replay the last sentence in her head. When she tried to think of a response, Bull came over to wrap his arms around her form.

“And I didn’t mean to make that sound heartless. What we have is great, haven’t been with anyone else for quite some time because you’re enough for me. Hope the same is for you.”

Cassandra blinked for a brief moment before she returned the hug. Just as she found this time somewhat meaningful, a steel object drove into her sore asshole. The sudden jolt made her jump. She twisted away and dragged a hand down her butt to feel a flat, circular end plugged up against her anus.

Bull laughed, “After all that drilling, you’re still sensitive there?”

Cassandra realized the Qunari inserted her butt plug back inside. Embarrassed, she took in a large amount of air through her nose. By then, Bull had already pecked her on the lips. This simple act calmed her rage from a wildfire into a smoldering ember.

“Relax Seeker, we’ll have our fun again. Let’s not keep the boss waiting. We have a lot of Inquisitioning to do; gotta get that over with before we can do this again.”

The Qunari’s lax smile left Cassandra somewhat annoyed. His entire behavior gave no room for him to earn any form of retribution. She blamed this on herself, for acting submissive under the influence of emotions - what she denied to accept as any relation to love.

The armored lady sorted all personal emotions and thoughts into the back of her mind. With demeanor intact, she marched towards the door. “Then I’m right to believe that means you’ll work hard for that period of time?”

“Right with the Chargers. Just point us in the right direction and we’ll wreck the field. If you feel like joining us, do be kind and leave us some poor souls to slay. Of course,in the name of the Inquisition, freedom, and all that good stuff.”

Cassandra did just that: fight alongside Bull and his men in a battle that commenced later that day. This female Human and Qunari went about their jobs as strong, dutiful members. Yet, memories of the passionate nights they’ve shared came to mind for the Seeker, especially whenever her sphincter tightened around the plug corked deep inside.

 


	2. Island Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Bull share some private words on an island before they show other parts. Nothing like a vacation during worktime.

Cassandra was assigned to check out an island thought to have harbored some suspicious elements. Bull volunteered to go with her. She denied his request, but the final say so came from the head honcho: the Inquisitor. This bothered her, an attitude her partner took note of during their trip to the destination on boat. There was no crew to man the vessel which made the atmosphere more awkward for the two than before.

Always the brave one, Bull confronted her with the question, “Does the Seeker have a problem with this Qunari?”

At the time, Cassandra manned the wheel. Her response came as, “The Seeker doesn’t like that the Qunari mixes work with leisure.”

The conversations after were scarce of words no thanks to Cassandra’s foul mood.

Soon, they drifted towards shore. Here, sand stretched across a boundary between the clear ocean and the thick, viridian forest. On some random whim, Bull stripped down to his skin before he jumped off to dive into the water. The lone woman watched her companion swim forward, kept her eyes on his burly arms and solid back. Her heart raced when he stepped onto land where the sun shined on his nice, wet skin. This highlighted thick thighs, muscular torso (them abs), and bulging legs. The most delicious quality was the cock that hung from his legs at an impressive, flaccid length. She almost ogled, but banished the thought and worked to get their vehicle anchored.

When settled, the pair explored the area from the outer edge to the center. They found some old stone buildings that were part of a settlement reported abandoned during a time of a crisis that had long passed. More trips around the real estate did not lead to anymore findings. There was no enemy present to be the Inquisition’s problem, therefore no campaign necessary.

This mission ended much earlier than planned. Cassandra suspected this was why Bull encouraged her to go at a fast pace. Once finished, he began to make camp instead of prepare for immediate departure on the boat. Since she could not abandon the Qunari - after she failed to move the boat by herself, the female warrior concluded she was stuck here until the other was ready to leave.

Due to poor planning, Cassandra did not have more clothes to change into. The hot sun forced her to shed armor and clothes right down to a white crotch cloth and undershirt. The top had shrunken from the wet voyage, shrunk to where it tightened around the titties. Although this left her embarrassed, the stern woman felt lax in this situation. She didn’t reply to the compliment that pointed her rocking body, athletic physique that was not defined as hulkish or skinny - a good mix between beauty and brawn.

Minutes after she broke away from some mental planning, Cassandra realized Bull had left camp. She found his footprints in the sand and followed this trail. It ended at the middle of a large, clear beach filled with many sand dunes. On a clear patch, the Qunari laid down and positioned himself where the sun could shine its rays on his entire front. The ‘yummy’ qualities seen during the swim were ever present, sights that inspired a newfound passion within the woman’s heart.

A desire to ride the penis sprung up in mind. Cassandra banished this thought and walked towards her companion in a casual way (tried not to shake like a thirsty slut). She stopped between the man and the sun, covered his body with her shadow.

“Something I can help you with, Seeker?”

“What are you doing?”

“Relaxing,” Bull yawned. “And I’m not in the mood to do much other work. If there’s something you can’t smash, let me know and I’ll get my stick ready.”

Bull’s wagging eyebrows implied a hint of innuendo. Cassandra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff.

“Care to move? I know Humans can burn easily, but it takes a while for the sun to cook my skin into a crispy texture.”

“Do you intend to seduce me when we have a mission to complete?”

The Qunari pouted, “I didn’t think it was working at first, but it got your attention. Then again, nothing can happen until fighters from both corners approve a good fight.”

Cassandra eyed his dick that quivered on will. It also grew an extra inch, seven in total. This thick sausage was prime for some loving, but she denied herself the pleasure to go down on the same piece that made her scream so much in recent bed sessions.

“Why consent? I never consider your advances forceful.”

“One punch to the testicles had taught me the consequences of a reverse situation. Besides, you’re the one who starts all our good rumps.”

The Seeker got down onto her knees. She watched the pink penis bend into a curve as it blew up like a balloon. “This isn’t right. We made a promise not to be like this on an assignment.”

“And who’s going to tell? The peeping crabs and the sharks? Unless Leliana speaks the tongue of those creatures, we can act however we please until the next day, give or take a few hours in the case some evil attacks us with our pants down.”

Cassandra shook her head with a blush, shame related to her growing horniness. The impulses grew too strong; she could no longer contain the hunger. She wrapped a hand around the erect meat and gave the tip a small lick. Bull groaned as she repeated her motion with more speed and strength - went at it like an anteater. The blowjob reached its peak once her red lips found the tolerance to slide down more than half of the length, take enough where the throat wrapped around some of the huge size.

Bull dug his fingers into the cocksucker’s hair to give the skull a gentle massage. He huffed, “You’re more eager than usual. If you weren’t such a bitch earlier, we could have done this on the boat as well. Did you really hate the thought of us coming to this island together, alone?”

The woman replied with loud slurps, avoided the answer with intensified sucking. She even separated her mouth from the meat to lick the sides and huff on it through her nose. She also cupped the balls and rubbed them in between her fingers. The thick dick weighted on her face; the woman took a big sniff of the underside.

“Shit, you’re more active than usual.”

“It’s the essence; I’ve grown addicted to your stink.” Cassandra mashed her lips against the piss hole. She wiped off and drank up the pre-cum that leaked out. She managed to multi-task, rub each ball in a firm way. “I wasn’t aware abstinence would have me suffer any withdrawal symptoms. Perhaps the way I long to consume this penis counts as one.”

The hungry woman continued her ravishment to the point she coated the entire phallus with her spit. Bull’s heavy breaths and his enraptured expression indicated his own enjoyment. Eventually, he huffed, “Gonna cum. Damn, this is so good. I can’t hold back anymore.”

In one stroke, Cassandra slipped the cock into her mouth. Almost all of the thick meat entered her throat before it quivered with a strong ejaculation. It was so deep in, the heavy semen just flooded into the hole with no strong reaction - gag reflex or chokes. Expressing a display of extraordinary patience, she remained in this stance even after the balls squeezed empty. Few minutes of this silent hold passed before she pulled away. When the dick slipped out, it plopped right on top of her hand. She licked its head to clean off the leftover cum.

“That was special,” Bull breathed. Sweat from the heat and effort rolled down his metallic skin. His legs shook and toes curled from the aftershock of the intense pleasuring. “I still can’t believe you were mad at me earlier.”

“I had a moment. It’s nothing to ask about and yes...it wasn’t your fault.”

Cassandra scrunched her face. She relaxed after the Qunari lifted her chin with a finger. When their eyes met, blood rushed into her cheeks.

“You’re never angry like this. Maybe if you lost a fight or got crazy over small details, sure, but there has to be a better reason for that silent treatment.”

The female Seeker glared at Bull’s joke. His chuckle almost extinguished such anger. She contemplated on whether or not to share her reasons in silence until she remembered the trust shared with her unofficial lover.

“I’ve been having thoughts about our future relationship. Some end with quitting the Inquisition, leaving a cause just to live life in quiet, peaceful settings.”

Bull scratched the top of his head with a set of his fingernails. “I never thought that far, but it’s not a bad alternative. It was either that or dying for glory in battle and all the other noble stuff.”

“The latter sounds ideal to me as well without the part where we die for another’s agenda.” Cassandra didn’t look down as she rubbed the soft penis in her han. “But it’s never that simple. And someday, something may come from these actions we take together. I could have your child or someone would find out and compromise our place in the Inquisition. I have a headache because of this endeavor.”

“Then don’t think about it unless a real problem comes up.”

Cassandra frowned, “These are real issues.”

“Are they? Do you have to worry if those problems happen?”

The brunette lady paused, mulled on the question. She was aware it was tough to find a right answer when her job relied on the ability to consider worst case possibilities and damage control options. Brakes to her inner debate were applied by Bull, who placed hands behind her neck. He pulled and leaned over so their lips could meet at the middle for a solid kiss. It was brief, but pleasant.

“If you can’t answer that, you might as well just do what matters most now.”

“That isn’t...I mean.” Cassandra’s stammering ended with the next kiss. This one lingered long, likely to end any worrisome thoughts. After the next separation, she became frustrated. “Bull, I-I’m just trying to say-.”

“You don’t want to fuck for the rest of this vacation?”

The question alone made the listener experience an epiphany, understand the unspoken message. Different desires intermingled to where she finally threw all precautions into the back of her brain. Free from worry, she moved forward to start a furious kiss. Bull returned it before he ripped off her top and wrapped arms around her torso to mash her breasts into his pecs (two pair of mounds coming together like foam pillows). The need for more put the lady into autopilot, advance until she lied on top of her lover just as his back met the sandy ground. They made out like this under the warm sun rays until the cock revitalized with enough blood where it could bend into the lady’s fine ass.

“Can you keep up this strength during our stay on the island?”

“Never tried, Seeker. Would you like to test my devotion in this practice?”

Cassandra expressed a coy smile as she lifted her bottom and pulled down her pants. One step backwards placed her snatch above the tip of the cock. She grabbed the flesh pole to keep it still as she bent knees to go down. When the penishead met the entrance, she placed greater effort so the entire piece would fit inside. It was a nostalgic feeling, agina walls stretched out to make room for the mighty breeding sausage, for its trip to the end of the birth canal.

The stuff woman groaned, “Ugh, grgh.” She bore through the pain until it eased into a familiar sense of enjoyment. Bull appeared ecstatic that his piece drove deep through the wet, warm flesh into the cervix. Without pause, he humped up and down. Cassandra moved with this motion so her vagina could slide all along the length. The lovemaking’s growing intensity made her a bit weak. She pressed both hands into his stomach to support herself as she bent over for better posture. The sound of their wet, smacked flesh echoed throughout the island.

“You know, there’s no point in holding back. Nobody’s around to hear your act like a slut.”

Cassandra bit her lip. As an act of ‘vengeance,’ she pricked the underneath skin with her nails (which likely did nothing against the tough exterior). She despised more that he made known a fact she did not think of before he did.

“Come on Seeker, you still pray in privacy, don’t you? Try to use the same voice you use in there with me!”

“The way those at the rallies do it is not the correct way. They sing and scream just for the attention so others, ugh. Ah, ahh!”

The female rider’s words melted into guttural cries. To create more, Bul jerked his hips in different directions. He jolted nerves to the point an electrical current ran through all the tender bits of her body. At climax, Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut as her lower body’s muscles tensed from a strong orgasm. Fluids leaked out of the hole and down the penis, yet the sex continued with wet smacks.

“Mgh, Bull! Bull, fuck me harder!”

The Qunari grabbed her waist with both hands. He smiled to express delight in his compliance before he executed a yank and thrust for a deep poke. Several of this same action led Cassandra into another climax. She bounced along to feel more and help her partner reach his own. The result of the latter did not occur for much more time, right until Bull slowed down. After one hump, he slid his cock right until its head squished into the womb.

“I’m cumming again. This doesn’t look good, I don’t have a condom on. Urgh!”

The rider’s eyes widened right as semen poured inside. The huge amount weighed in the babymaker sac, then the stomach. Cassandra glared at the amused Qunari, who obviously made his announcement earlier to prank her. This staredown continued as the pair’s chests went in and out in tandem with bated breaths. All sorts of fluids dripped down their bodies except for the white that painted their crotches in a raw stink.

“N-Not funny.”

“It was for me. Let’s try something that’ll be fun for the both of us.”

Cassandra’s reply came in the form of a raised eyebrow. She had suspicions, but chose to let the Qunari have his way. Later, she had no regrets when he placed her in a position that allowed his built dick to nail her poontang like a savage.

“Ooh, fuck! Ah, ooh, ooh.”

“You’re the first Seeker I find who can sound like a monkey. Is the banana too big for you?”

The woman glanced over her shoulder. This was hard because it was already an effort to keep legs anchored to the floor. She also dug nails into the brown trunk of a palm tree so her body could find some stability as her interracial lover pounded her pussy from behind doggy style. Although her body was in a constant back-and-forth shift, she loved this - the most intense fuck she had in a while. One of the greater effects related to the setting where they were outside and nude, in a place nobody else was in to see their wild ride (a sight that would make any nudist couple blush).

“Do me a favor, Cass, and never deny us a good breeding like this. I know, urgh, it wasn’t intentional, but that bitchy attitude you had frustrated me earlier today. It doesn’t feel good when you don’t want to have sex in a place like this.”

The confession gave Cassandra an idea. She started, “Oh, does it?” and released the tree to push her ass cheeks into her lover’s waist. He tried to step back, but she followed  - toddled a bit like a flamingo with long legs. This denied him the space to thrust back in. The schemer chuckled, “Does this also make you desperate? Try harder, where’s the pride you hold as the leader of all the brave Chargers?”

Bull stood his ground and gripped Cassandra’s shoulders to hold her still. “Are you challenging me?”

“I am, but you’re not putting up a fight. Disappointing.”

Cassandra put up a front to cover the fact she came with all this moving around. For good and bad reasons, her taunting worked the Qunari enough to make him wrap his arms under her armpits. One pull lifted her figure into the air. In full control, he resumed the fucking. The airborne lady screeched and moaned as the giant phallus pummeled her insides. Limbs and titties dangled around with the strong movements.

“This is so hot.” Bull arched backwards until Cassandra could sit on his waist in a diagonal angle. Being strong, he screwed her with all his might without missing a beat of this rhythm. “And here it cums again!”

Cassandra groaned her loudest after her partner pushed his cock into her womb. A bump formed on her stomach; semen pumped into the same stained sack. The multiple loads spilled out of the plugged hole to leave white lines on his legs. The receiver twitched and hung her tongue out like a dog. Her mind blanked from a pleasure overload. She did not find the will to move, not even when the Qunari placed her on the ground where she splayed out like a ragdoll. Despite this limp state, her smile expressed the joy experienced with her partner.

Much time passed before Cassandra found the energy to function again. The first action she took was to suck on Bull’s cock. The enthusiasm wasn’t as intense, but she still licked and sucked on the recovering penis like a lollipop. She put on this show for her lover, who sat on the ground in front of her.

With a satisfied face, the metallic mate placed a hand against the lady’s cheek. “You know, I can imagine retiring this way.” He pushed until her eyes met his. This eye contact was intimate and sensual thanks to the way she kept the dick tip inside her mouth. “Like this, just you and me. Doesn’t matter what we are to people by then, I just want to share more moments like this with you.”

Cassandra released the penis from her mouth. “On an island? You would want to retire on a place like this?”

“Why not? Or something similar, maybe just visit some and travel the world. There’s a lot of ideas, but we can come up with something in the future, Cass. Just try to leave the bitchiness behind.”

The Seeker grinned, “You love it when I’m angry.”

“And you love the sex that comes with it. Feel like doing this again when you’re an elder?”

“Only when you’re ready yourself, grandpa.” Cassandra picked up the same penis. She stroke the length just as it began to grow back into its full impressive size. Hungry for this piece, the lady placed it back into her mouth. That day on the beach, she gave many so she could consume Bull’s essence more than she ever did thanks to this vacation - one of many she planned to do again (with permission from the Inquisitor of course).


End file.
